


sucker for pain

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, implied panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment the crowd swallowed him up, his chest caved in making it unable for him to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sucker for pain

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my bestie josh i know its not an honorable mention on the youtuber au but I dont think ill get that one down anytime soon so I hope you like this as well love u and thanks for always being there for me

The moment the crowd swallowed him up, his chest caved in making it unable for him to breathe. 

 

They were pulling, tugging, ripping, scratching and pushing him around as if he was nothing more than a toy. 

 

His lungs didn't work properly, his voice failing him. 

 

He tried to push them away, tried to stop the tears burning in the corners of his eyes. 

 

"Get off me!" He screamed and curled up in a ball. 

 

The pulling didn't cease. 

 

"Josh, please. Help me. Josh!"


End file.
